


300 Hundred Words or Less - Fills

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bossy Steve Rogers, Bottom!Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills from the <a href="http://meghaninblack.co.vu/post/144291484853/300-words-or-less">300 hundred words or less</a> list.<br/>Will be multifandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	300 Hundred Words or Less - Fills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n7chelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/gifts).



> Prompt: You smell really nice+Steve and Bucky? :D - [Ch3ru](http://ch3ru.tumblr.com/)

Steve sighs and runs his hands through Bucky's hair where his head rests at Steve's hip and nuzzles into the crease there. "C'mon, buck, get up here," Steve cringes slightly at the whining tone to his voice but Bucky only laughs, eyes crinkling with it.

The grey eyes that Steve adores are bright and mischievous but with a lingering heat that sends Steve to shuddering when Bucky buries his face back between Steve's legs. His hands shake a little as they tug a little firmer at the soft hair in his grip when Bucky rubs his bristly chin against the sensitive skin of Steve's inner thighs, one side then the other before settling again at the junction of hip and thigh, Steve's breath catching at the strengthened heat in buck's sinful gaze.

"What if I don't wanna, huh?" comes the rasp below him, a kiss bitten into tender flesh, a broad hand running lazily along the length of Steve's skinny legs, "What if you smell really nice and I wanna spend some more time down here?" Steve narrows his eyes at the smug, teasing tone, tangling one hand tighter in the unsettled curls of Bucky's sex messed hair and tugs so Bucky is strongly encouraged to lift his head up and away from driving Steve to madness.

Steve who smirks at the sharp intake of breath his action garners, "Then I suggest you keep yourself busy while you're down there," his voice comes out in a growl that he barely recognises as his own. "Do something with you mouth that ain't running it."

Bucky's grin is a hungry thing as he wraps strong, warm hands around Steve's slim thighs and lifts them up from the bed, murmuring a challenging "Sir, yes sir," before getting to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://meghaninblack.co.vu/post/144351298713/ch3ru-sorry-had-to-repost-again-posted-too-soon)


End file.
